Double The Sergeants Raid
by AliasCWN
Summary: Troy is wounded and Hitch must come up with a plan to keep him safe until he can take care of himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Double The Sergeants Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

Fine sand hung in the early morning air like a thick cloud. Tanks lumbered through the dust, appearing and disappearing as shells exploded around them, throwing even more dirt particles into the mix.

Captain Hans Dietrich wiped the dust from his goggles for the second time in less than five minutes. The fine particles clung to the lenses, obscuring his view of the ongoing battle. He spun around as a shell hit the tank next to him, setting it on fire. The crew scrambled to escape the hunk of twisted metal, pushing past the bodies of their dead crew mates. Another shell landed nearby sending shrapnel flying through the air. The survivors screamed in pain as the hot bits of metal showered down on them. Of the three who had made it out of the tank, only one was still moving, moaning in pain.

The captain leaned down to tell his driver to stop so they could offer aid to the solitary survivor. Ground troops rushed forward to help as the halftracks gunner gave them cover. The bulk of the tanks continued to move forward leaving him to direct the action from the rear of the conflict.

A call on his radio drew his attention from the rescue before him. He reached up and pushed the headphones tighter against his head so he could hear over the sounds of the battle. Lt. Bernhart, his second-in-command, was yelling something about the Americans.

"Slow down Lieutenant. Repeat your message."

"The Americans, Captain, there is a pocket of resistance hiding among some burning vehicles. Approximately a dozen or so soldiers using the trucks for protection."

"Take some men and deal with it Lieutenant. I don't want any resistance left between us and our lines. We don't want them at our backs while we try to fight a frontal battle."

"Yes Sir, I'll handle it Captain." The young officer's voice was crisp and full of confidence.

Dietrich allowed his thoughts to turn to the young lieutenant. The youth was optimistic and firm in his belief that Germany would triumph over her foes. He had an untarnished pride in his country that had not yet been touched by the war. The captain mourned his own innocence lost under the heavy responsibilities of leadership. He vowed to do everything in his power to keep the lieutenant from suffering the same fate for as long as possible.

Another explosion close by brought his thoughts back to the problem at hand; how to drive the American forces from this sector of the desert.

A group of three Sherman tanks were trying to spearhead an attack to punch through his lines. Keying his radio, he ordered more tanks to reinforce that position.

His panzer division had been held in reserve for most of the battle, now that they had been called forward, he was determined to prove that they could make the difference between victory and defeat.

One of the American tanks took a direct hit and burst into flames. Unlike earlier, when one of his tanks had been hit, there were no survivors to crawl out of the Sherman. The fire spread quickly, reaching the ammunition and shells stored inside. The intense heat exploded the unused ordinances sending lead and shrapnel flying in all directions. He watched as several of the foot soldiers were hit by the wild barrage. Dietrich again reached for his radio to order the men to stay well clear of the wreckage until the danger had passed. His troops gave the Sherman a wide berth as they pushed forward behind their own armored vehicles.

Remembering Lt. Bernhart, the captain raised his field glasses to try to spot the officer but the dust and smoke was too thick. Trusting the young officer to complete his task, Dietrich turned back to the battle.

Bullets zipped past his head from behind a nearby hill. He directed one of his halftracks to circle around and make sure the firing ceased. The bulky vehicle had barely disappeared behind the dune when its machine gun started to chatter. It rolled back into view moments later and rejoined the main force; there was no more fire from that position.

The German tanks continued to advance for the next half hour, keeping the American tanks from breaking through the lines. Little by little the Sherman's gave ground, falling back toward their own lines. A feint by one of the American tanks sent one of his chasing after it, where it was pulled into a well-executed trap and destroyed. Seeing the maneuver, the captain called to his tank commanders, warning them to avoid making the same mistake. Yet moments later a second German tank fell prey to the same trick. The Sherman would attack to get their attention and then pretend to be crippled. The German tank crews, sensing an easy target, would give chase and drive within easy range of other, hidden Shermans. When the third tank was lost in the same manner Dietrich screamed into his radio. His commanders got the message and stopped chasing the 'crippled' Shermans.

His crews were getting cocky as the Shermans continued to withdraw. Chatter on the radio increased as his men excitedly reported the American retreat. Dietrich picked up is radio to warn them to slow their pursuit. He could see the tanks picking up speed as their confidence grew. With the uneasy feeling that the Americans were giving up too easy, he called to his commanders to halt.

His own unit heeded his call but the others ignored him to claim the easy victory. They continued to race head long after the enemy forces. Suddenly the high-pitched whine of mortar rounds filled the air. With a shout he ordered all the tanks to reverse toward their own lines. Gears ground and engines screamed as the bulky monster tried to reverse out of the range of the mortars.

The American mortar teams already had the range of the main body of tanks. Rounds dropped among the closely packed armored vehicles. The tanks that survived the initial barrage tried desperately to get clear before the teams could adjust their range settings.

Dietrich's own unit, having stopped at his command, was spared the worst of the damage. Even as they pulled back they could see their less fortunate counterparts rumbling to a stop as they fell to the accuracy of the Americans.

The German victory quickly turned into a full blown disaster as tank after tank was destroyed. The base commander was screaming into the radio to attack even as the field commanders sought to save as many of their tanks as they could.

Dietrich listened to the chaos as his halftrack carried him clear of the carnage. There was no doubt at all in his mind that if they continued to attack, it would cost them every last tank in their arsenal. The trap had been well designed and perfectly executed, and the German commanders had walked right in to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Double The Sergeants Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

The battle raged around them as Sam Troy had Hitchcock dodge around the tanks in search of enemy mortar teams. Moffitt and Tully were doing the same on the other edge of the battlefield. The American Shermans were heavily engaged with their German counterparts, each side maneuvering for a better position.

Hitch yelled and pointed, sending Sam Troy spinning his 50 to take aim at a group of German soldiers trying to sneak up on a Sherman. Even as he fired, one of the Germans threw a hand grenade at the American tank. The grenade fell short as the soldier who threw it fell back with a chest full of lead. The remaining soldiers changed their focus from the tank to the jeep. Bullets whined past them as Hitch drove out of rifle range and continued their search for more targets.

Soldiers on foot, following the tanks, advanced on the Germans driving them back toward their own tanks for protection.

Hitch and Troy ignored the bullets still flying their way and dodged around a dune. The slippery sand gave way under the tires and Hitch had to fight the wheel to keep the little vehicle from tipping on its' side. With a lurch the tires caught on firm footing and the jeep shot forward. They cleared the end of the dune so fast that Troy was nearly caught off guard by the soldiers sprawled on the slope setting up a mortar tube. He spun the 50 around hard to get the barrel in alignment.

Their sudden appearance startled the Germans even more. Some rolled to their sides to aim their weapons while others tried to get up and run. Those still on the ground were the greater threat so Troy aimed for them first. He riddled their bodies and kept sweeping the ground around them. The bullets took the legs out from under those trying to run and they fell into more lead when they hit the ground. The tangled mass of arms, legs and bodies tried to squirm out of the way as the jeep flew past. Hitch swung around to give Troy another angle as they made a second pass. The heavy slugs pinged off the abandoned mortar tubes making them dance jerkily across the sand. Satisfied that the launchers were no longer a threat the Americans abandoned the attack.

Hitch drove the jeep around to the front of the dune and scanned the battle for the next threat. Flying sand and smoke made it hard to see any distance and flying bullets made it dangerous to stay still for long. He glanced toward the other side of the combat zone hoping to spot the other jeep but visibility was too poor.

Troy yelled to get his attention and pointed toward a Sherman being chased by a German tank. The crippled Sherman looked like it could use a helping hand. Hitch floored the gas pedal, heading that way, aware that their jeep was no match for a tank. All they could expect to do was distract the German crew until the Sherman could escape.

Troys' bullets pinged off the shell of the tank, getting the attention of the tanks' gunner. The turret started to spin in their direction. Hitch gripped the wheel tighter, ready to dodge in whichever direction the sergeant indicated. He was waiting for instructions when he heard the boom. The expected shell landing nearby never materialized. With a quick glance over his shoulder he let out a breath of relief, the German tank was engulfed in flames after taking a direct hit from the Sherman. The 'crippled' tank roared to life and rejoined the fight. Forming a wedge with several other tanks, it started to repeat the maneuver, trying to draw another enemy tank into their trap.

Hitch glanced back and grinned as Troy shook his head. Leaving the tank battle to the tanks, the two men drove off in search of softer targets.

It was Troy who heard the mortar shell headed their way. He yelled a warning and braced for a fast turn. Hitch heard the shout and jerked the wheel hard to the right. The tires dug deep as he stomped on the gas pedal to send them careening off in a new direction. The shell hit the ground behind them showering the jeep with sand and rocks. A combination of awareness, quick thinking and fast reflexes along with well-maintained vehicles were their keys to survival. It took all of these to see them through the next several minutes as the Germans concentrated on them.

Dodging yet another mortar shell, Hitch took cover behind the smoke of a burning truck. The Germans had pushed forward so fast that they had managed to overrun a small convoy delivering men and ammunition to the battlefield. The unarmed and unarmored convoy had quickly fallen victim to the shelling from the tanks. The drivers and a few other soldiers had taken shelter among the wreckage and were making a stand.

Several of the men called to them but there was too much noise to hear what they said. Troy shouted and pointed and Hitch hit the gas: They were off again charging through the chaos.

A tug on his shirt sleeve barely registered as they charged toward a group of soldiers trying to set up mortars. The German saw them coming and tried to turn their weapons on the fast moving jeep. Troy cut them down before they could do any damage. A Sherman topped the dune above them and slid down the slope crushing any of the Germans who failed to get out of the way.

An explosion sounded and the Sherman lurched to a stop, one track blown away. Realizing that one of the soldiers had managed to detonate a grenade in the track, Hitch knew the tank was now a sitting duck for any attacker. Spinning the wheel he tried to give Troy a clear shot at any surviving German next to the tank. One man tried to run as the jeep appeared but Troy was accurate with the 50. A hand grenade fell from the lifeless fingers of a second man to explode harmlessly in the sand.

Abandoning the crippled tank, the crew looked around wildly for any type of cover. Hitch pulled the jeep up next to them and told them to climb aboard. They raced for the cover of the burning convoy, their heavily loaded jeep too tempting as a target. They dropped the tank crew off, wishing them luck and covering them until they were safely with the other soldiers.

A short dark-haired sergeant came running toward them, shouting to get their attention. As Hitch looked his way he jerked savagely and fell to the ground, a bullet through his head. The lieutenant from the tank crew took command and began issuing orders, chasing the defenders back to their positions, away from their dead sergeant. The shooting intensified as they sought shelter.

Hitch whipped the wheel to return to the field. A tank shell hit the sand near the front of the jeep as he spun to the side. The force of the explosion threw the tiny vehicle into the air. With the wheel turned and the momentum going away from the blast, the jeep flipped onto its' side, throwing both Hitch and Troy clear.

Hitch heard bullets hitting the metal frame and suddenly there was a strong smell of gasoline. Realizing the fuel tank had been hit, he knew the jeep was done.

Slightly dazed by the fall, he struggled to get to his feet. He heard Troy call and saw his sergeant rushing toward him. Bullets were now hitting much closer to where he stood. He took a step and stumbled, falling to his knees before he could catch his balance. As he looked up at his sergeant he saw Troy jerk and stop, a look of shock on his face. Troy crumbled to the ground, a red spot growing larger on his shirt, as Hitch watched in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Double The Sergeants Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

Hitch shook his head to clear his vision as he watched Troy crumble to the ground. He didn't want to believe what he had just witnessed. Scrambling on his hands and knees, he hurried to the sergeants side. Troy was unconscious but alive. Grabbing him under the arms, Hitch pulled him behind the trucks for cover. He glanced at the body of the other sergeant sprawled in the sand next to the overturned jeep. He was tempted to try to move him but knew it didn't make sense to expose himself to save a dead man. Sadly he turned his back and knelt next to Troy.

Private, pull him back here. One of these guys has a medical kit, maybe he can help." The lieutenant from the tank was waving to get his attention.

Hitch looked up with a start to see everyone watching him. Following orders, he moved the sergeant further behind the trucks. He helped the other soldier bandage the wound, wrapping it tight to halt the bleeding. Once he had done all he could for Troy, he picked up a discarded rifle to help defend their position.

He found a space under a truck and looked around. The battle had rolled past them as they worked on the wounded sergeant. He could see the Shermans falling back in an orderly retreat while the Germans moved forward. German troops were following the battle mopping up the small pockets of resistance trapped behind their new lines. He knew they would soon be overrun by the Germans and badly outnumbered. Glancing at the men around him, he began to formulate a plan.

Hitch found the lieutenant checking on the men. From the look on his face, he knew their situation was critical too.

"Lieutenant, I think we're going to need to surrender."

The officer and the men around him turned to stare at Hitch.

"We're all going to die if we try to fight. We don't have a prayer of winning, our tanks are pulling back all along the lines.

"I'm not in the habit of surrendering Private." The lieutenant informed him coldly.

"Neither am I Lieutenant, but then I'm not in the habit of committing suicide either. If we could do any good here I would be glad to fight to the very end, but we wouldn't change anything. If we die now, only the Germans benefit. If we surrender, there's always the chance we can escape and fight again."

The lieutenant looked at the faces around him as he considered the argument. The facts were the facts and he could admit that the blond had a point.

"What will happen to us if we surrender?" A small voice from the back ask.

"You'll be sent to a POW camp most likely." The officer answered. He glanced at the overturned jeep and then back at Hitch. "What about you?"

Hitch shrugged. "Depends on the commander. Some of them follow the dictates of Berlin while others think more like Field Marshal Rommel."

"What do you mean?" Another voice ask in confusion.

"He's a commando. The Germans have standing orders to shoot any commando they catch." The Lieutenant explained without taking his eyes off the blondes' face.

"About that Lieutenant, I do have a favor to ask of you….all of you. " Hitch quickly outlined his plan, trying to convince them in the short time they had before the German troops arrived.

They moved away to discuss their decision, leaving him to wait. Knowing he didn't have much time, he continued as if they had already agreed. He was just finishing his final preparations when they returned.

"Do you really think you can pull this off?" A corporal stood over him with a frown on his face.

"With your help, there's a chance. I know it's a big risk for you but I don't know what else to do. Sarge would never ask if he were awake, but he's not, so I have to make the decisions for both of us."

"And you think that they'll come after you?"

Hitch nodded, he had no doubt that once they realized who he was, they would come for him.

"And how are we supposed to protect you?" The corporal ask.

"You're not." The blond answered. "You tell them you never saw me before my jeep got blown up in front of you. Stick to the truth whenever you can. The fewer lies you tell the fewer you have to remember and the better your stories will match up. I'll do what I can to keep the attention away from you."

"You're taking a big risk." The lieutenant pointed out.

"Not really." Hitch answered. "They're going to get us one way or another. At least this way there is still a chance of rescue or escape. I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to just give up. If there is any chance of fighting back I want to take it and see where it leads. There is no way I'm going to make this easy for them. I can't speak for you but I know what I have to do."

The others looked at each other and gradually, one after the other, they nodded.

He was kneeling next to the body of the sergeant when he heard the call.

"Here they come!"

Laying his rifle on the ground by his knees, he cradled the body gently in his arms. He didn't look around as he waited but he could hear the approach of the German troops. Hugging the sergeant to his own body, he began to rock gently back and forth.

A voice nearby shouted at him in German. Hitch ignored him and continued to rock back and forth. A hand reached down and grabbed him by the arm. He pulled his arm free and continued to rock.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a foot reach out and push his rifle out of his reach but he ignored that too. More hands reached for him until he couldn't resist the pull. Releasing his hold on the body, he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He could hear the other Americans being herded toward him.

There was a lot of excitement among the Germans as they took notice of the overturned jeep. One of them bent down and pulled the dog tags from the body of the sergeant. Hitch was searched by eager hands tugging his knife out of his boot. His hands were pulled behind him and someone produced a length of rope. Wrapping the rope tightly around his wrists, he was securely bound. A hand gripped his arm and pulled him around to face the officer in charge.

Hitch didn't have to fake a look of shock. It was all too real as he recognized the German officer facing him. He'd never met Lt. Bernhart personally but he had seen him with Captain Dietrich. Luckily the lieutenant had never met them personally either.

Hitch stared at him with growing concern as he realized that if Lt. Bernhart was there, Captain Dietrich probably was too. The Captain could ruin the whole plan since he knew Troy by sight.

"Lieutenant." Hitch looked at the tank commander, trying to communicate his concern without saying too much. He didn't know if any of the Germans spoke English. "Meet Lt. Bernhart, second-in-command- to Captain Dietrich. The captain is a panzer commander who we have met on more than one occasion. In fact, he's managed to capture us a time or two. Don't underestimate the captain, he is a shrewd and tricky officer."

"And the Lieutenant?'

"We've seen him with the captain but he's never met us personally." Hitch explained in relief as he realized that the tank commander understood what he was trying to say.

"Understood Private." The Lieutenant met the looks of the other Americans in the group. "We'll do what we can."

Hitch nodded his thanks as the Germans began pushing them toward the German lines.

The rest of the prisoners were taken to a compound in the center of the camp surrounded by hastily erected wire. Hitch was taken to meet the base commander. The lieutenant carried the dog tags he'd taken off the sergeant as he prodded Hitchcock into the Majors tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Double The Sergeants Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

"Have you heard the news Captain?"

Captain Dietrich brushed the dust from his uniform as he finished checking the condition of his unit. He still hadn't seen Lt. Bernhart and he wanted to locate his missing officer.

"What news is that?"

"We have managed to kill one member of the Rat Patrol and capture another." The sergeant claimed proudly.

"Really Sergeant?"

"Yes Sir. It was Lt. Bernhart and his men who found them Captain. The Major is questioning the prisoner even as we speak. He wishes for you to join him Captain."

Dietrich paused to allow another group of prisoners to be led past. He watched them as they were led through the gates of the enclosure and released to join the others already there. Tents had been erected for their shelter but they were already filled to overflowing. The Captain estimated that there were over a hundred POWs already with a few more still holding out.

"I will see the Major immediately, I would like to see this for myself. I need to see that we have actually accomplished this before I allow myself to believe it."

"Of course Captain, the Major was hoping that you could confirm for him that the prisoner is actually a member of the Rat Patrol. He doesn't wish to notify Berlin until he is certain of his identity.

Hitch struggled against the ropes holding him in the chair. The Major had ask him repeatedly about the whereabouts of Tully and Moffitt. He had refused to answer any questions, giving them only his name, rank and service number. Frustrated, the Major had stormed out leaving Hitch tied to the chair.

After repeated blows to the face, he had a headache. Considering the pain, he was certain he had a few ribs broken as well. The blood from his split lip dripped down his chin , leaving a coppery taste in his mouth. One eye refused to open more than halfway and his stomach was threatening to revolt at the treatment as well.

The guards eyed him warily as he twisted the ropes on his wrists. He could feel the blood running down is hands but it wasn't enough to slip his hands free. The ropes dug into his skin, getting tighter as he pulled on the knots.

The sound of voices coming closer put an end to any hope of escaping any more questioning. When he recognized the individual voices he knew it was time for the performance of a lifetime. He'd ask the others to protect Troy, now it was time for him to do what he could to keep the attention away from them. He had to convince the Germans that his sergeant had died next to that jeep, and not just any German, he had to convince Dietrich. Taking a calming breath, he prepared to act as if lives depended on it, because they did.

The tent flap was pushed back and the Major from before entered, followed by Captain Dietrich. The Captain ducked to enter and then straightened to his full height. He took in the scene before him with a critical eye.

"As you can see Captain, he has not been very forthcoming in his cooperation." The Major jerked his head toward Hitchcock as he moved out of the Captains way.

"Apparently." Dietrich replied with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Perhaps you could entice him to answer my questions." The Major studied the tall officer shrewdly. "I hate these cruel methods of interrogation, they are so barbaric. Since you have a prior connection to this man, I thought that maybe you could persuade him without the need for all the violence."

"And just what kind of connections do you think that I have that would possibly inspire him to answer your questions?" Dietrich faced the other officer stiffly, waiting for an answer.

The Major shrugged. "I don't know Captain. I just thought that I would give you the opportunity to try before I allow my own lieutenant to use his own particular form of persuasion."

Dietrich raised an eyebrow at the implications of that statement. Giving in, he turned to face the prisoner.

Hitch couldn't understand the conversation but he didn't care for the expression on the Captains face or the threat in the Majors voice.

When Dietrich looked his way, Hitch glared at him. He tried to let all of his defiance show in his eyes, his expression and his posture. He had to convince Dietrich if he ever expected the Major to buy his lies.

"Good evening Private." Dietrich looked around for a chair to put him at the same level as the prisoner.

Hitch glanced from Dietrich to the Major and back, confused by the Captains attempt at civility.

"Private, the Major tells me that you have refused to answer any of his questions."

Hitch glared at him again before he dropped his head. "I didn't like the way he ask." He mumbled through his split lip. He tried to read the Captains reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry about Sergeant Troy." Dietrich noticed how Hitch flinched at the mention of the sergeants name and dropped his head even lower. "I would have preferred to have sent him to a POW camp to set out the rest of the war."

Hitch remained quiet, keeping his head down.

"How did he die Private?"

Hitch looked up, startled, wondering if the Captain already knew the truth. Calm brown eyes studied his face. He lowered his head again before Dietrich could see his fear. Dietrich was waiting for an answer so Hitch decided to give him one. "Ask Lt. Bernhart, he was there." He allowed the anger he felt to resonate in his voice. If he was going to convince Deitrich he was going to need to sound convincing.

"I understand that the Lieutenant arrived after the sergeant was already dead. I am asking you Private."

Hitch shuttered at how close the statement was to the truth.

Dietrich saw the shutter and misinterpreted it.

"He got shot." The blond kept his voice low, trying to copy the actions of someone in shock.

"I know that Private." Dietrich explained calmly. "What I am asking is, how did it happen?" Hitchcocks' violent reaction surprised him.

"It was my fault! Is that what you want to hear?" The blond sobbed with a catch in his voice. He replayed the moment in his mind when Troy fell and let all of his fear and anguish show on his face. His very real horror at seeing Troy fall rang true in his cry.

"I don't understand Private, how was it your fault?" Dietrichs' voice was calm and soothing.

Hitch looked away from the Captain as he remembered every detail of the event. Hanging his head, he recalled the story in a low voice, telling the Captain as much of the truth as he dared. "I didn't get out of the way of that shell fast enough. It was my fault that the jeep got flipped. "

Dietrich nodded encouragement even though the prisoner was not looking at him. The blond had the appearance of someone whose thoughts were far away.

"When the jeep flipped we both got thrown clear. I was okay, just dazed, but I just stood there with the bullets flying all around me." Hitch paused at the memory that replayed in his head. "Sarge tried to tell me to get down but I just stood there." The private shook his head. He tried to reach me. to help me…. but then he got hit. There was nothing I could do." The horror of that moment returned and Hitch felt a tear starting to form in his eyes. The fear when he saw Troy fall was still raw. He didn't try to hide his face as the tear slid down his cheek. Normally he would have hid his emotions but now he wanted Dietrich to see them all. The more realistic the performance the better. "He fell and he didn't move again… I tried to help him but it was too late."

The tent was quiet as he finished the story. When he raised his head Dietrich was watching him intently. Hitch blinked hard to force more tears from his eyes. He let his shoulders droop and he sagged into the ropes. "So you see Captain, it was my fault." He added sadly.

"No Private, that was a fortune of war. A risk that every soldier takes when he goes into battle." Dietrichs' voice was soft and sympathetic sounding very much like he had believed every word.

Hitch tried not to smile or sigh in relief.

"Where was Sgt. Moffitt during all this?"

"On the other side of the battlefield. They had one side to patrol while we had the other."

"Where is Sgt, Moffitt now?"

Hitch met the officers eyes for a moment before he shrugged. "Back at the base I guess. I haven't seen or heard from him since we split up."

"The Major has some questions for you Private. " Dietrich kept his voice low and even, trying to keep the flow of the conversation going.

"I can't answer his questions Captain. I don't know the answers. I'm only a private, they don't tell me much about their plans. They just give me orders and I follow them." Hitch kept his head down, sounding tired. He didn't want Dietrich to ask too many questions. Besides, his head really did hurt and he hadn't had any water since before his capture and talking was thirsty work.

Dietrich studied the prisoners posture and mannerisms. He'd had his doubts but the private had been very convincing.

"I don't think he can tell you much Major. As he said, his superiors would not tell a private the details of their plans. I would suggest you return him to the compound and send him to the POW camp with the others. With his sergeant dead and him a prisoner, you have accounted for half of his unit. Without Troy it would not surprise me if the British army recalled Sgt. Moffitt to his old unit. That would be the end of the Rat Patrol."

The Major was staring at Hitch as Dietrich gave his opinion. He nodded at the Captains' assessment of the known facts. "Perhaps you're right Captain. I myself would never trust a private with any important information. Such a pity that it was the sergeant who died. He may have had information that we may have found useful."

Dietrich turned at the tone of the other man's voice. "But?"

"But Captain, surely you have read the orders from Berlin concerning the treatment of commandos. I believe that there are even specific orders concerning this particular unit. They are considered to be something special, are they not?"

The Captain acknowledged the facts as the Major presented them.

"So sending him to a POW camp defies those orders Captain. I have no choice but to order his execution. The orders come directly from Berlin , do they not?"

Dietrich had no argument for the statement so he remained quiet. "Major."

"Yes?"

"Where is the sergeants body?"

"Why?"

Dietrich shrugged. "Let's just say that I would like to see the proof with my own eyes."

"Your lieutenant was the one who captured him and identified the sergeants body. Do you doubt your own man Captain?"

"The lieutenant has never actually met them Major. He might not recognize them."

"Isn't this man a member of that unit?"

"Yes."

"Well he was found cradling the body, rocking back and forth in apparent grief. The dog tags from the body match the name on the commando list. The private says his sergeant is dead. What else do you need to convince you Captain?"

The Captain didn't immediately answer.

"The sergeants body was left on the battlefield. By now the Allies have picked up their dead. You'll just have to accept the evidence Captain." The Major dismissed him with an impatient wave of his hand. "I will inform Berlin of these developments."

Dietrich was about to object but thought better of it. Let the Major do what he would, it would be on his head if things were not as they seemed. Dietrich left the tent going over in his mind everything he had heard and seen. He had to admit, Private Hitchcock had appeared to be genuinely upset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Double The Sergeants Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

"Where am I?" Sam Troy awoke to stifling heat and a pain in his ribs and chest.

"Take it easy Sergeant. You're a POW. A German doctor was in and treated your wounds but you need to stay quiet and rest."

Troy looked up at a grimy, dirt-covered face that he didn't recognize. The brown eyes looking at him were filled with concern and something else that he didn't recognize. There was an unease there that Troy couldn't understand.

"What happened?" He put his hand to his head but there was no wound there, just a dizzy feeling. "Where's Hitch?"

The 'something else' flared to life in the other man's eyes and Troy tried to sit up.

"Lieutenant!"

The lieutenant who had escaped the disabled tank ducked through the flap of the tent at the call.

"Stay down Sergeant! You'll open the wound again and I doubt that this new officer, the Major, will let the doctor treat you again."

"Where's Hitch?" Troy glared at the Lieutenant but stopped struggling. "What happened to my driver?"

The lieutenant sighed and sat on the ground next to Troy. "He's alright Sergeant, or at least he was an hour ago. The Major had him taken to his tent. They just took some Captain in there too. We haven't heard any yelling or anything."

Troy relaxed. "Why'd they take him? Do they know who he is?" Troy tensed again as the lieutenant nodded.

"Yes to the second question and I suppose that answers your first question too."

"How'd they find out?"

The lieutenant shrugged. "Initially I guess it was your jeep. They got all excited when they saw that. Then this kraut lieutenant showed up, a Lt. Bernhart, and he seemed to recognize the name or something."

"Lt. Bernhart, are you sure?" Troy tried to remember if he'd seen any of Dietrichs' units on the battlefield.

"That's what your private called him. Said he was with some captain who commands a panzer unit, Dietrich or something."

Troy rubbed his hand across his forehead. "But why did they take Hitch and not me? It doesn't make sense."

"Because so far Sergeant, they don't know you're here."

"What?"

"After you got wounded your private pulled a switch. He switched your dog tags with Sgt. Connelly's. You and the sergeant had the same build, the same coloring, close enough to fool someone who didn't know you that well. Sgt. Connelly was shot in the head so it was hard to recognize him anyway."

"But why?"

"He wanted to protect you until you could take care of yourself. They believe that Sgt. Sam Troy died on that battlefield this morning. You are Sgt. Matthew Connelly from Boise, Idaho and you drive trucks for the army. You have a wife and daughter at home and they mean the world to you. You need to remember this Sergeant because your private went to a lot of trouble to convince them that all this is true and a bunch of our guys have helped cover the truth. If they find out Sergeant, we'll all be in trouble."

"But what about Hitch Lieutenant? They'll kill him." Troys voice dropped to a whisper.

"He said the choice was his and that he'd take his chances."

"Dumb kid." Troy growled.

The lieutenant smiled. "Maybe, but he kept you safe up until now Sergeant. Now it's up to you." The officer got up to leave but paused at the door. "What does this Captain Dietrich look like? Private Hitchcock said that we should make sure that he doesn't see you."

Troy described the German captain.

The lieutenant nodded. "That's the officer that went into the Majors tent." There was a commotion outside and a corporal rushed into the tent. Seeing Troy awake, he hesitated. "What is it Corporal?"

"Hitchcock, Lieutenant, they just brought him out."

The lieutenant glanced at an anxious Troy before he ask the next question. "How is he?"

"They beat him up Sir but he walked out under his own power. Could be a lot worse. They took him into another tent and left him inside with two guards outside."

"Is the captain with him?" Troy ask.

"No Sergeant, the captain came out earlier and left. The Major left right after the captain. I saw that Lt. Bernhart heading the sme way as the captain just a few minutes ago."

Troy nodded and reluctantly lay back down on the blankets.

The lieutenant made his way across the enclosure toward the majors tent. If the others were keeping an eye on Hitchcock he could keep an eye on the Major.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!"

The lieutenant turned, wondering what else could go wrong. The corporal was rushing toward him while trying to appear calm and casual. From the pinched look on his face, another disaster was in the making. "What now Corporal?"

"That German captain," The corporal lowered his voice so he wouldn't be overheard. "He's in the compound asking about us."

"Us?"

"The men who were with Hitchcock when he was captured Sir."

A sigh escaped the officer as he realized that their deception may well have been discovered. He wondered if Hitchcock had talked.

"Ah there you are Lieutenant."

The German captain cornered the corporal and the lieutenant as they hurried toward the tent to warn Troy. Caught off guard, the lieutenant had no choice but to stop and talk to the captain.

"I heard you were looking for me and my men Captain."

"Yet here you are hurrying in the opposite direction." Dietrich smiled at the American officer.

"I'm really not in the mood to answer the summons of a German right now Captain. I lost some good men in that battle."

"As did I Lieutenant." Dietrich informed him gravely. "But I have some questions for you and I really do need answers." The captains tone was formal and polite but there was a hardness that the lieutenant recognized, here was an officer used to getting his way.

"What questions would that be Captain?"

"I want to know how long you've known the Rat Patrol."

"Who?"

"The Rat Patrol Lieutenant. Private Hitchcock was with you when he was captured." Dietrich watched the lieutenant for any signs of a lie.

"Who is Private Hitchcock?" The lieutenant continued to play dumb.

"The private that the Major questioned earlier." Dietrich told him coldly. "The blond boy in that tent over there." He indicated a tent off by itself.

"That jeep driver they caught after his sergeant got killed." The corporal explained helpfully.

"Oh him. .. I don't know him Captain. He picked up my tank crew after our tank was damaged. His sergeant had him drop us off next to some other soldiers making a stand behind some burning trucks. Never saw him before that, but if they were the Rat Patrol, I've heard plenty about them. Too bad about his sergeant." The lieutenant hoped that the private hadn't talked; if he had, they had all just sealed their own fates.

"How did his sergeant die?"

"He got shot after his jeep flipped. He tried to run toward the private for some reason and ran into some lead from your guys." The lieutenant shook his head sadly. "That private sure took it hard. There was nothing anyone could do, the bullet killed him instantly."

"You saw this?" the captain demanded.

"Yeah Captain, I was standing not fifteen feet away. They had just dropped us off and were turning to head back out when the shell flipped the jeep."

The captain nodded thoughtfully. "Very well Lieutenant, thank you."

The lieutenant thought that they had escaped the worst until the captain spoke again.

"I understand that you have a wounded sergeant, I would like to see him."

Luckily for them, the captains thoughts seemed to be elsewhere and he missed the look they shared. Resigned to discovery, the lieutenant led the way to the tent where they had left Sgt. Troy AKA Sgt. Connelly.

Indicating that they should enter first, the captain followed them into the tent. A dark head of hair was the only part of the sergeant visible under the covers.

"Sgt. Connelly?" Dietrich called to the sleeping form as his guards fanned out behind him.

The man stirred and rolled to face them. Dietrich didn't recognize the soldier who looked back at him with sleepy eyes.

"Are you Sgt. Connelly?"

The soldier nodded without speaking.

Dietrich took note of the bloody bandages around his ribcage. His eyes were dark like Troy's, his skin, tanned by the desert sun was equally as brown. The captain noticed that his body type was similar to that of Sgt. Troy too, but the man was definitely not Troy. He reached down and lifted the dog tags so he could read them; Matthew Connelly. "Have you been given proper medical care?"

The man nodded again, a question in his eyes as he looked at the lieutenant.

"If you or you men need anything let me know." The captain turned to the confused lieutenant. "My unit is leaving first thing in the morning but if you need anything before then, ask for Lt. Bernhart or myself."

The lieutenant nodded to hide his confusion and watched as the captain left the tent, taking his men with him.

"Who are you?" The lieutenant whispered to the man on the blankets.

"Jack Clugar." The man replied.

"Where is the real Sgt. Connelly?" The officer demanded in a hushed tone.

"Dead from what I hear." The imposter whispered with a wink. "But a friend needed a favor and I owed him one."

"Relax Lieutenant, the captain is gone." Sam Troy crawled under the edge of the tent favoring his injured side. In answer to the lieutenants unasked question, Troy explained. "I heard the captains voice outside asking about you, I think he was suspicious. After he moved away I crawled out and ran into Jack. You needed a Sgt. Connelly and I needed to avoid Dietrich. Do you think he fell for it?"

Still dazed, the officer nodded. "I think so."

"Good, because if he didn't, he'll be back."

"If you need me again just holler." Clugar grinned at Troy. "Feels good to pull one over on those krauts."

Troy nodded at him, suddenly exhausted. He sagged against the tent wall looking pale. "Now you need to stay out of sight too Jack. Don't let anyone call you by name, Dietrich may have his men watching us. This ruse just keeps getting more and more complicated."


	6. Chapter 6

**Double The Sergeants Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 6

The jeep rolled to a stop and both men jumped out and raced toward the wreckage of another jeep.

"It's their jeep but I don't see any sign of them. The Germans must have picked them up." Moffitt called to his driver after he had thoroughly examined the overturned vehicle. He glanced up to see Tully holding Troys' bush hat in his hands. His face blanched at the expression on the younger man. "What is it Tully?"

"A body over there Sarge, shot in the head."

Moffitt glanced at the hat but there was no blood on it. "Hitch?"

"No." The private shook his head. "Dark hair like Troy. About the same build too."

"But?" Moffitt held his breath hoping to get an answer that would somehow leave Troy alive.

"Not Sarge, wrong uniform."

"German?"

Tully shook his head again. "American sergeant but not Troy."

Moffitt shook his head in frustration, getting answers out of Tully was like pulling teeth from a chicken. "Then who?"

"Don't know Sarge. He doesn't have any dog tags but I found this right next to his body." Tully turned the hat to show a second one behind it. This one was a bright red and very familiar. "I found more blood a few yards away but no body. I found this not far from Troys' just lying on the ground."

"Any blood on that one?"

"Nope." Tully pondered the evidence as he handed the hats to Moffitt. "Do you think they left the hats as a clue for us?"

"I don't know Tully, if they are, I certainly have no idea what they mean."

"I think you're right, the krauts got them. And I think maybe one or both of them are hurt." The tone of the youngsters voice was sad.

Moffitt stared at the hats in his hands. If they were a clue he wished he knew what they were trying to tell him. "I guess we'll have o report this. Maybe Captain Boggs had heard something since we talked to him last. We'll have to report the body for the burial detail. Did you see any others?"

Tully shook his head no while glancing around to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Then we should be getting back, Captain Boggs will be expecting a report."

Chewing thoughtfully on his matchstick, Tully watched Moffitt place the hats carefully in the front of their jeep.

"They're okay Tully, they're tough, you'll see." Moffitt tried to reassure Tully and himself. Tully didn't say anything but he did take his place in his jeep and start the motor. "We'll find them Tully."

"I know Sarge." Tully finally answered. "Because I'm not going to stop until we do."

"Neither shall I Tully." Moffitt promised. "Neither shall I."

Captain Boggs was not so sure. "They could very well be dead Sergeant. We have no way of knowing until the Germans hand over the next POW list to the Red Cross."

"We can't wait that long Captain." Moffitt argued. He glanced over at Tully. "We want permission to check out the base where they are holding the POWs."

"No Sergeant, Command is planning another attack and we don't want the Germans alerted."

"What if we could help you with that attack Sir?"

"How Sergeant?"

"You're going to need information on the base. We can get that Captain. Troop strength, number of tanks and armored vehicles that survived the battle, security for the base, …."

Boggs held up a hand. "Alright Sergeant, I get the point. But you are not to engage for any reason, do you understand?"

Moffitt and Tully nodded.

"For any reason!" The captain stressed again.

"Understood Sir."

"Get out of here Sergeant."

Boggs watched them go with a mixture of hope and dread. He knew as well as anyone who knew them that they weren't interested in troop strength or the number of tanks in that camp. They would get the information, but it wouldn't be their first priority.

The British sergeant didn't say anything as he watched his driver climb behind the wheel.

"He said we could go Sarge." Tully prodded Moffitt to get into the jeep.

"If they know who they caught…." The sergeant struggled to find a way to voice his misgivings to Tully.

"Then we better get going Sarge, they may need us."

Dark eyes crinkled with amusement at the simple answer. "I suppose that would be an excellent idea. Drive on Tully."

The single jeep left the Allied base and headed straight across the desert toward the German lines. Tully made no attempt to hide from the German patrols at first; he was feeling anxious and restless and decided that a little action might be just what he needed to distract him from his dark thoughts.

Nearing the German base he finally began to hug the base of the hills in case they needed to get out of sight in a hurry. Moffitt guided them to a wadi where they could hide the jeep while they spied on the German camp

Tully covered the vehicle with netting while Moffitt gathered the supplies they would need for the task at hand. Putting a new matchstick in his mouth, he waited for the sergeant to finish.

"What are we gonna do if we see Sarge or Hitch down there?"

"We'll just watch and report to the Captain. When the attack starts we can go in and get them."

"What if the Captain says no?"

Moffitts' dark eyes met Tullys' lighter ones and an understanding passed between them.

"Alright, but what if they decide to shoot them before that?"

Moffitt gathered his supplies and started to walk toward the German base.

"Sarge?" Tully called after him.

"I must be hard of hearing Tully. I was having a hard time hearing the Captain earlier too. I guess I should have my ears checked." Moffitt answered over his shoulder.

Tully smiled and followed his sergeant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Double The Sergeants Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

"We saw Hitch Sir, they're holding him separate from the other prisoners." Moffitt and Tully had barely gotten into position when they had spotted Hitchcock being taken from one tent to another.

"What about Sergeant Troy?" Captain Boggs ask.

Moffitt shook his head. "We watched for two hours and never saw him Sir. There are a a lot of POWs , we may have missed him."

The Captain was skeptical but chose to let the matter drop. He listened intently as Sergeant Moffitt gave him the information they had gathered at the German base.

"Alright Sergeant, that will be all. We can take it from here."

"Sir, we have an idea."

Expecting this, Captain Boggs wanted to avoid any misunderstandings. "Sergeant, Command has expressly forbidden any action against the Germans until we can launch a counter attack."

"We understand Sir, but I think we can help."

The Captain refrained from saying the first thing that came to mind. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Let's hear it Sergeant."

The British commando began to explain his plan and soon had Capt. Boggs smiling and agreeing to discuss the plan with the Colonel.

"Wait here Sergeant, I'll be right back. I'll talk to the Colonel right now."

Twenty minutes later Moffitt was called to the Colonels' office to go over his plan for the Colonel. When he left he was feeling more optimistic than he had since finding the overturned jeep. He found Tully, they gathered some supplies, and soon they were once again headed across the desert toward the German base.

"So what are we doing Sarge?" Tully had parked the jeep in the wadi and covered it. Now he watched through the growing gloom as the sergeant pulled wire and explosives from the back of the jeep.

"As soon as it gets dark, you and I are going to go in and plant charges under the first row of tanks and halftracks."

The wind was picking up and Tully had to strain to hear the other man.

"Once we blow the charges, the destroyed vehicles will block the way for the others to escape, at least for a little while. Then the mortar teams will lay down a barrage on the remaining vehicles before they can break free."

"What about the prisoners?"

"Our troops are moving in under the cover of darkness with the wind covering any sounds they make. The spotter towers are going to be taken out as needed to keep the base from discovering the movement."

"Won't they radio in?"

"No." Moffitt explained with a smile. The radios will be jammed. With any luck, they'll blame it on the weather affecting the signals. You know how spotty the signal is during a heavy wind. If our troops can sneak in undetected before morning, we can surround them and hopefully destroy their ability to defend themselves."

"How does that free our prisoners?"

"The troops will make protecting them and setting them free a priority. If we do this fast, Jerry won't know what hit him."

Tully frowned, it seemed risky for the prisoners.

"It's all we've got Tully. We can't go in after them by ourselves. Once the shooting starts we can play it by ear and try to help them."

"Then I guess we'd better not get caught planting those charges."

Once again Tully got right to the heart of the matter. Moffitt smiled as he replied. "I wasn't planning on getting caught. Shall we go?"

Tully picked up one bag of explosives and waited for the British sergeant to pick up the other one. Without another word the two of them made their way carefully toward the German base and the line of tanks.

The guard passed close enough that Tully could have reached out and touched his boot. The lanky private held his breath and froze in position. The shadows under the tanks were darker than the surrounding area giving them sufficient cover to conceal them from the sentry. Tully watched the polished boots as they moved along the line of tanks. The moment they turned the corner he was moving on to the next vehicle.

He dug another hole with his knife directly under the tread of the tank. With the ease of long practice he buried the charge and concealed the wire so it wouldn't be discovered.

By connecting all of the charges they could set them all off together with one main detonator. Moffitt was running the wire to a wadi where someone would hide and wait for the signal to push the plunger. He made sure that he buried the wire deep enough that the blowing wind would not uncover it before they were ready to start their attack. The entire attack would be triggered by the detonations of the charges under the tanks.

Normally Tully didn't like a strong wind, he hated the limited visibility it caused, but tonight he counted his blessings and used its cover to complete his task. Planting the last charge, he ran the wire to the connector that Moffitt had already placed out of sight. With deft fingers he twisted the wires together and buried the length of it all the way back to the final explosives.

One more check to locate the sentry and he was on his way back to where Moffitt awaited him after completing his part of the nights work.

"All set Tully?"

Tully nodded.

"Then let's get moving, we still have to help guide those trucks into position before morning. We still have a full night ahead of us."

Tully led the way into the dark as Moffitt watched behind them. With an unerring sense of direction, the private soon had them back to their jeep. Driving without lights until they were clear of the base, they searched the dark desert for the slow moving trucks carrying the troops who would take part in the attack. Finally they spotted the first ones and Moffitt used his flashlight to signal the drivers.

"Let's move it Tully. The sooner we get all these trucks in place the sooner we can get some sleep."

Tully gunned the engine in reply and headed straight for the trucks. With Tully leading the way, one by one the trucks were guided to wadis where they could hide for the night and be in position for the attack in the morning. The wind continued to blow, hiding their movements and their tracks as the Germans hid in shelters to ride out the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Double The Sergeants Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 8

"What's going on Tully?"

Tully was watching the base as the sun started to rise. As he observed, one panzer group crawled around their tanks, reminding him of ants at a picnic. It was a relief to note that it was the unit that had been sitting by itself and well-guarded. They hadn't been able to plant any charges under that particular group of vehicles so there was no danger of them finding the explosives as they went over every inch of their tanks. The attack could still go as planned.

"Looks like one unit is pulling out Sarge, they're getting their tanks ready to go." Tully said over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the base. "And take a look at their commander."

"Dietrichs unit." Moffitt exclaimed a moment later after looking through his field glasses. "I didn't even know they were here."

"I didn't see them during the battle." Tully remarked.

"We'll have to give them a chance to get some distance away so they can't hear the battle and come back and help the base. We don't want his unit at our backs." Moffitt went to find a radio to tell Captain Boggs while Tully continued to watch the base. They would have to resume jamming the radios so no one could get a message to Dietrich once the battle started. Tully spotted the lean form of the German captain as he exited a tent and headed toward his unit. The tanks formed up and headed out toward the open desert before Moffitt returned.

"Anything happening Tully?" Moffitt dropped down beside him.

"Dietrich just left with his unit."

Moffitt nodded, thoughtful, his eyes on the base below them. "The Captain said to wait and give Dietrich plenty of time to get clear. Any sign of Troy?"

Tully shook his head. "They haven't moved Hitch either. Everything looks quiet, the POWs are mostly still in their tents."

"Let's hope they're late risers, it'll keep them out of the line of fire."

The two men lay side by side and watched as the German camp came to life. The Germans were sticklers for punctuality; you could almost set your watch by their actions. This camp was no different, breakfast was served at exactly 0600 and all the troops were awake and moving by then. As they gathered for their first meal of the day Tully noticed some unusual activity.

"Sarge!" He pointed at a staff car pulling up next to a tent. A major came out and climbed into the car. It pulled ahead to stop next to the tent where Tully had seen Hitch taken. Two guards entered the tent and emerged minutes later with Hitchcock struggling between them. They forced him into the staff car and climbed in next him. The major waved his hand and the driver drove out of the camp with their prisoner.

Tully watched it leave, frustrated that they couldn't go after it; they had to stay to initiate the attack and help protect the prisoners.

"Tully, look!" Moffitt pointed excitedly. A group of trucks were being lined up in front of the POW enclosure. Guards began to shout and the prisoners were herded into large groups. Group by group they were loaded into the trucks. "They're moving the prisoners out. Keep an eye on them Tully, I need to inform Captain Boggs."

Tully nodded but his eyes were following the staff car as it disappeared down the road. He missed the wounded prisoner who was helped into the back of one of the trucks. By the time he turned his eyes to the POWs, The injured sergeant was already among the prisoners crowded into the back of a truck.

The trucks were moving out by the time that Moffitt returned. Tully heard him before he dropped to the ground next to him.

"Change of plans Tully, we're going to go after the POWs before we attack the base. They're going to jam the radios so that they can't warn the base. Once the prisoners are safe we will send word back and they will start the attack.

Tully nodded as he waited for the orders that he really wanted to hear.

Knowing what he was waiting for, Moffitt smiled at his driver. "Once the prisoners are safe, we have orders to go after Hitch."

Tully rolled the matchstick to the other side of his mouth and grinned. "Maybe we ought to get busy and get those guys free then."

"The Captain sent someone to keep an eye on Dietrichs unit and he's sending a truck full of troops to help us free the POWs. Do we have any explosives left over from last night?"

Tully nodded. "Ought to be enough to get the job done Sarge. Are we going to stop them the usual way?"

"It works, why change?"

"I'm ready whenever you are Sarge." Tully was sliding down the hill toward the jeep before Moffitt had a chance to reply. He had the jeep started and ready to roll by the time the sergeant slid into the seat next to him.

Using their maps and prior knowledge of the area, Moffitt was able to predict the route of the trucks carrying the POWs. Joined by the truck full of extra soldiers, they planted their explosives where they could disable the first and last vehicle in the convoy. As usual, the Germans had a halftrack running guard as the lead vehicle and the last one in line. Tully ran the wires behind the dune to the detonators and waited for Moffitt to tell him when to push the plunger. The extra soldiers were positioned on both sides of the road. While Tully had buried the charges Moffitt had been sending them to positions where they could engage the Germans with the least danger to the POWs. He kept most of them near the area where he expected the German guards to seek cover.

The line of trucks came into view, the drivers maintaining the same distance between trucks as they had been trained. The first halftrack was ahead of the trucks providing security as expected. Moffitt timed its progress to the first buried explosive. Its driver never saw the first charge as it approached the second point. He lifted his finger to warn Tully to be ready. The halftrack reached the point Tully had marked and Moffitt dropped his finger. Tully pushed the first plunger.

The explosion ripped through the body of the heavy vehicle. Most of the guards were killed in the blast. The Germans were still reeling from the surprise when Moffitt dropped his finger again. The second blast rocked the final halftrack in line. The surviving German guards were scrambling for shelter, still not sure where the attack had originated. The American soldiers opened fire, preventing most of them from reaching any cover. The guards fell under the heavy onslaught offering very little real resistance. It was all over in a short time, leaving the POWs stunned at the new developments. They burst into cheering as the surviving Germans were rounded up and searched.

A captain who had been in charge of the extra soldiers began going from truck to truck looking for the highest ranking prisoner. Moffitt poked his head into the lead truck to ask the same question.

"Moffitt!"

"Troy!" Moffitt waved to get Tullys attention. "Are you alright Troy?" He climbed into the bed of the truck to kneel next to his friend. "We didn't see you in the camp and we were worried." Moffitt stared into the smiling face of the other sergeant. Troy looked pale and was obviously in pain but he looked good to Moffitt. "We found your jeep and your hats but we had no idea what happened to you and Hitch."

At the mention of his driver Troys smile turned to a frown.

"They took him Moffitt. They loaded him into a staff car and they're taking him to the Gestapo. They'll kill him." Troys eyes looked haunted.

"I know Sam. We captured a messenger who was carrying a dispatch for the Major. He wanted to take Hitch out into the desert and shoot him but the Gestapo found out he had him and they claimed him. The Major was ordered to deliver him to their headquarters."

Troy tried to get up, reaching for the frame of the truck for support. Hands reached out to hold him down. "We have to go after him!"

"You're in no condition to go after anyone." A lieutenant stated gruffly.

"Take it easy Troy." Moffitt helped to push troy flat. "Tully and I have been ordered to bring him back. We know where they are taking him and our jeep is faster than that staff car. You go to the hospital and let us go after Hitch. We'll bring him back, I promise."

It was a testament to how weak he felt that Troy did not give Moffitt any argument. He nodded his dark head and collapsed onto the floor. When he looked up there was a new light in his eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He glared at the British sergeant. "Go after him."

With a grin and a salute Moffitt climbed over the tailgate. "Take care of yourself Sam, we'll bring him home."

Tully peered over the tailgate and nodded a greeting to his leader. With a wink, the private saluted his sergeant too.

Only Tully heard Troy mutter, "I know you will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Double The Sergeant Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 9

Tully put the pedal to the floor and raced across the desert. Moffitt had sent word to the commander of the counter-attack and by now the explosives under the tanks had been blown. The battle for the German base should be in full swing. The POWs were free and the wounded were on their way to the Allied hospital. Given their choice, most of the POWs had chosen to join in the battle, getting right back into the war.

The trucks Tully and Moffitt had helped guide to the wadis were loaded with fresh troops and if the mortar teams had managed to destroy the tanks, the Allied forces should have a fairly easy victory. Tully wished for a minute that he could be part of it, just to see the base fall, but then he would have had to let someone else go after Hitch and that was not an option.

"There they are Tully." Moffitt tapped him on the shoulder and pointed. Far ahead, just rounding a bend, Tully saw a German staff car. They had expected to see it sooner and both men had been starting to worry that they might have missed them. The German driver had to have pushed the car hard to get this far this fast.

Tully adjusted his goggles and tightened the strap on his helmet. Moffitt climbed over the seat to man the gun. Tully heard the slide clear as Moffitt checked its action.

Hoping to get ahead of the staff car, Tully made a wide circle, pushing his jeep for all it was worth. Half a mile later only a high ridge of sand separated them from the road. Over the purr of his motor Tully could hear the louder rattle of the German engine. He was thankful once again that the German army seemed content with their lousy mechanics and poorly maintained vehicles. When they topped the ridge to see the staff car below, there was very little noise to alert the enemy. That changed a moment later when Moffitt opened fire with the 50 caliber.

The staff car's driver spun his wheel clumsily in an attempt to turn. The soft sand on the side of the road gripped his wheels and threatened to roll the car.

A guard stood up in the back seat and aimed his rifle at the jeep. Tully heard the bullets hit the back of his seat above his shoulder. Moffitt answered with lead of his own and the guard did a jerky little dance before he tumbled out of the car.

Moffitt cried out as a second guard emptied his rifle at them. Tully swerved and took a second to glance over his shoulder. The sergeant was still manning the gun as if nothing had happened. The second guard met the same fate as the first when Moffitt pulled his trigger again.

For one brief second Tully thought he saw a blond head bob up behind the seat. The Major, sitting in the rear seat, leaned into the middle seat to pick up the rifle dropped by the unfortunate guard. Suddenly he was thrown backwards by a pair of bound feet kicking him. Falling, the officer flopped onto the top edge of the door and flailed his arms for balance. The effort failed and he toppled out onto the ground in a heap. Unaware that the Major had fallen, the driver continued to dodge the pursuing jeep desperately.

Tully took a moment to admire the other drivers skill with the heavy vehicle. Despite his best efforts, the German was holding him in a position that offered no clear shot at the driver.

"Sarge, take the wheel!" Tully slid the jeep to a quick stop and switched places with his sergeant. Despite the blood on his arm, Moffitt took the wheel without hesitation. "Catch up to him and try to get me alongside." Tully braced for a bumpy ride and waited for Moffitt to get him close enough that he could leap into the staff car.

The German driver continued to force them to stay behind him or risk going into the soft sand on the side of the road. Frustrated, Tully began to move toward the front of the jeep. He climbed into the passenger's seat and then onto the hood. Squatting on the hood, he gripped the strap that held the hood and the windshield down. With a wave of his hand he indicated that he wanted to get closer. The sergeant closed the gap between the two vehicles while eyeing Tully uneasily.

At the first opportunity the former moonshine runner made a leap of faith and landed in the rear seat of the staff car. The jar of his weight landing alerted the driver to his presence. A warning shout from Moffitt sent Tully diving for the floor as the driver emptied a machine gun over his shoulder at the rear seat.

When the gun clicked empty Tully rolled over the back of the seat in front of him into the next passenger compartment. Hitch was crunched on the floor, bound hand and foot. Their eyes met for a moment and Tully grinned at his friend. Hitch nodded solemnly as Tully pulled his knife and placed it between his teeth for easy access. Getting to his knees, he reached for the driver. The car slowed suddenly throwing Tully forward, forcing him to reach for the seat to catch his balance. A hand grasp his wrist and tugged. The knife fell from his mouth as his chin hit the seat; he jerked his hand away and scrambled for the knife. The driver hit the brakes and slid the car to a stop. Twisting in the seat, he tried to hit the American private.

Tully dodged the blow but his knife had fallen onto the floor under Hitch. Unable to reach it, he threw himself back, out of the reach of the German soldier. The German tried to climb over the seat to reach him, slashing with a knife of his own. The point of the knife caught Tully's shirt, leaving a large tear across the front. His next slash caught the material and tangled the knife in the fabric. As he jerked if free Tully caught him with an uppercut that snapped his head back and bounced it off the windshield. Moffitt pulled up next to them with the jeep as the driver slid limply to the floor.

"Are you alright Tully?" Moffitt eyed the tear in his shirt with concern.

Tully looked down at himself and smiled. "Fine Sarge. That guy owes me a new shirt though."

"Well I am thankful that that is all he owes you. Where's Hitch?"

Tully leaned down behind the seat to grip Hitch by the arm. With Tully's help Hitch managed to pull himself into a sitting position so Tully could reach the knife on the floor. Using the sharp blade, Tully made short work of cutting the blond free.

"Are you sure that you're alright Tully?" Moffitt was watching a red stain spread across the front of Tully's chest.

"Stings a little, that's all Sarge. Are you alright Hitch?"

The blond carried the proof of his ill treatment clearly on his face. The cautious way that he moved suggested that there were more injuries less visible.

"I'm okay Tully. Did you find Sarge?" The blond turned anxious eyes on the other two men. "He's back there with the other POWs."

"We found him." Moffitt replied glancing at his watch. "He's on his way to an Allied hospital, in fact, he should be there by now."

"Is he okay?"

"I think he'll be fine Hitch. He looked tired. We had to promise that we would bring you back before he would let anyone take him anywhere."

"Is he mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why?"

"It's a long story Sarge."

"Why don't you relax while Tully and I collect our two prisoners and then you can drive his car back if you feel up to it. I guess the story will have to wait until we get home."

"Or I can tell you the story while we are patching up your armand Tully's' chest." Hitch suggested.

"Okay, we'll take turns taking care of each other. You can take your turn too. First let's tie up our prisoners before they wake up and start giving us trouble." Moffitt tied the driver while Tully and Hitch drove the jeep back and picked up the still unconscious Major.

Using the first aid kits from both vehicles, they were able to patch up all their wounds.

It was late when they arrived at the Allied base. Hitch left the staff car at the motor pool with their jeep and they left the MPs in charge of the prisoners. Moffitt waited for them and they reported to Captain Boggs together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Double The Sergeants Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 10

"So I switched the dog tags. It was the only thing I could think of on such short notice. I didn't want them to catch him while he was wounded." Hitch finished explaining what he had done and waited for the captain to explode. To his surprise, the captain was calm.

"That was quick thinking Private. How does Sergeant Troy feel about it?"

"I don't know Sir." Hitch admitted. "I tried to avoid even looking toward the prisoner's compound so I wouldn't draw attention to them. I haven't had a chance to see him yet. If I had to guess, I'd say he's going to be mad."

"See a doctor Private." The captain looked at all the blood stained uniforms. "All of you see a doctor. The last I heard Sgt. Troy was sleeping. See a doctor, get some rest, and visit Troy in the morning. That's an order!"

"Yes Sir." All three men answered. He excused them and watched them trudge tiredly from his office.

The following morning:

"How are you feeling this morning Sergeant?" The lieutenant and his tank crew stood next to the bed when Troy opened his eyes.

Sam Troy stared at them through sleepy eyes. "I'm okay Lieutenant. The doc says I'll be out of here in a few days."

"That's good to hear Sergeant. We just wanted to drop in and thank you again for helping us out when our tank got hit. If not for you and your driver we may have ended up dead."

"We're even Lieutenant, you and your guys took a big risk covering for me when Hitch switched my dog tags."

"Speaking of your driver, how is he?" The corporal spoke up from behind the lieutenant.

Troy became still. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him. I haven't heard from any of my men since they freed the POWs. Moffitt and Tully were going after Hitch but they aren't back yet."

"I saw a jeep like yours at the motor pool this morning." One of the privates volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Troy demanded.

"How many do they have around here with that 50 mounted on the back?"

Troy cursed under his breath and tried to get out of bed. His visitors reached for him to hold him down.

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of Moffitt's voice Troy quit struggling. He glared at the British sergeant in reply. "Where have you been?" He snapped at him before the bandaged arm registered. "Are you alright?"

Moffitt glanced down at the bandage on his arm and smiled.

"I'm fine Troy."

"How are you feeling Sarge?" Tully ask from behind Moffitt.

"I'm okay Tully, I just need a bit of sleep."

"From the way those krauts were talking we figured you were getting plenty of sleep. They had you in a dead sleep Sarge. Don't do that again!" The lanky driver scolded.

Troy frowned at the scolding. "That was Hitch's fault. He's the one who came up with the idea to switch the dog tags." Troy's head snapped up as he realized that the blond wasn't with them. "Where is he anyway? You got him back didn't you?"

Moffitt glanced over his shoulder before answering. "He had some rather deep abrasions on his wrists from fighting the ropes. When we walked in the doctor spotted him and wanted to check him for infection and change the bandages. He's doing that now. If the doctor doesn't have to sedate him to keep him still he should be along any minute."

"Sedate him?" Troy growled at Moffitt, suspicious that he was holding something back.

"He's alright Troy." Moffitt assured him. "Hitch wants to see you and he was giving the doctor a hard time about the delay. The captain forbid us from coming to see you last night, he wanted all of us to get some rest. I'm sure he'll be along."

The appearance of the private in question elicited a sigh from Troy. Other than the bandages on his wrists and the bruises, he looked okay.

"Hey Sarge, are you okay?" The happy smile turned to alarm as Troy collapsed backwards onto the pillow.

"It's tiring being dead." He glared at the young private. "Just what the devil did you think that you were doing? It's not your job to protect me!" All his worry and fear came out sounding angry.

The men around him all backed away with grins on their faces as they watched the exchange.

"It was the only plan I could come up with Sarge." The blond defended himself.

"There was no other way?" Troy demanded.

"Who was there Sarge, you or me?" The blond quipped.

Troy bit back an angry retort.

"Besides, planning is your job, not mine. You give the orders, I take them. If you don't like my plans then don't get shot and you can make your own and I'll follow them." Hitch tried to sound angry too but he couldn't hold back the happy grin.

"He's right you know." Moffitt agreed solemnly. "You're our leader and we feely admit it. You're the one who makes the plans, we just help make them work. We willingly follow you because you're good at what you do so I suggest that you just accept it and follow Tully's suggestion."

"What suggestion was that?" Troy growled, not quite ready to admit anything.

"Don't get dead again."

Hitch grinned at Tully who winked back at him. Moffitt watched the exchange with a smile of his own.

Troy sighed. "The weight of all this responsibility is making me tired."

"Tired is okay Sarge, dead is not." Tully informed him solemnly.

"Deal." Troy acknowledged defeat. "Now get out of here and let me get some sleep."

The three of them grinned and left the tent along with his other visitors. Troy was asleep when Hitch snuck back in and put a chair next to the bed. Taking a seat, he pulled a worn paperback from his pocket and began to read.


End file.
